From the Case Files of Dark Night: The Dark Past
by Calvinseviltwin85
Summary: My oown blend of Sci Fi(treasure planet), Tracer Bullet, and my own weird head.


From the Case Files of Dark Night: The Dark Past by 2hot4u181  
  
What you are reading is a true account of the misadventures of Dark Night at the Neopian equivalent of 15. It is this time in Dark's life that he will erase any mistakes her may have made, but continue in some old habits and embark on a new journey. Dark wishes this to remain secret, so never reveal that this was ever published.   
  
  
It was 8 'o'clock when the warm morning sun shone onto the dark streets of Neopian Central. Pets with owners bustled about the cheerful streets as the few strays watched from the dark allies. Or most of them did anyways, longing for the warmth of a neohome, the joy of owning a pet pet, or playing games versus other pets. All but one wished this, and this was Dark Night, a rebellious shadow shoyru who had nothing but his dark charcoal tunic, large brown overcoat, and baggy olive green pants. His exact origin was fuzzy, but all those who had lived on the streets long enough knew to fear him.   
  
"Outta my way," He grumbled pushing a lupe aside to make room for himself and attempt to rob the food shop for some neocola. The lupe moved aside quickly, almost fearing the very sight of Dark Night. Dark's cobrall Dagger shone from his sheath as the sun reflected off it's silver coat.  
  
Slowly Dark entered the food shop, which seemed to be abandoned aside from himself and the owner, an odd yellow chia. The chia grinned cheerfully at Dark who glared a venomous look   
  
"What can I do for you today sir?" he asked.  
  
"Gimme some neocola. NOW," Dark demanded.  
  
"Sure, that'll be 50 neopoints," the chia replied.  
  
"I don't got no money," Dark responded.  
  
"No money no food," the chia replied.  
  
Slowly Dark Night removed his dagger from its sheath and stick it right up to the chia's non existent nose.   
  
" I SAID give me some Cola, NOW," Dark repeated holding the chia up by it's neck, pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Y-ye-yes, sir!" he stuttered as he scampered into the kitchen as Night dropped him. Moments later the chia returned and handed Night his cola.  
  
"Good man," Dark Night chuckled as he opened the can , "I'll be back."  
  
Little did Dark realize that while in the kitchen the Chia had sounded the silent alarm. Out of nowhere, the chia police arrived on the scene and stepped into the shop, armed with rainbow guns.  
  
"Freeze," one said.  
  
"Make me," Dark Night grumbled as he slurped the can rather loudly.  
  
"Ah, Dark Night. I believe this violates your probation doesn't it?" the cop replied. It was Peter, chief of police.  
  
"So what if it does? It's none of your business," Dark snapped draining the can and tossing it backwards, making a clear basket into the trashcan.   
  
"You know the rules Night, we're taking you down town."  
  
"Hmph. You think bars can cage me? Think again," Dark said quietly, as he rushed out the back door.   
  
Dark was familiar with the back allies of Neopia, knowing every twist and turn like the back of his paw. He quickly scaled the book shop and stood on the roof, able to see everything around him. The wind blew at his face making his baggy clothing that he wore swirl in the wind. The police had found him on the roof. Dark laughed.  
  
"You think you got me cornered?" he chuckled. "Think again."  
  
In a furry of action, Dark had jumped down to the ground and made it in one piece, fleeing the cops as he ran as fast as he could into the market place dodging people left and right, almost running into people like Al_the_Chia and Child_Dragon.   
  
Dark breathed slowly, finally finding his secret fortress near the south end of the marketplace, which was made of old wood he had found. In this small space, lied a hammock suspended from a near by tree, a can of polish for his dagger, and scraps of food that he had found on his many adventures. Dark looked around sadly.  
  
"What a day. Typical. Getting chased by cops, plummeting to my doom, and almost spraining my ankle," he sighed as he climbed into his hammock staring at the now star filled sky.   
  
"Ow..." he said suddenly. He had really sprained his ankle.  
  
"Great, just great," he muttered sitting up. "That stupid jump sprained my ankle. I shoulda used my wings instead."  
  
Dark drifted off to sleep as the hammock swung in a light breeze.   
  
A few days later, Dark finally decided to venture out into the city again, however, he was limping because of his ankle. He decided not to cause any more trouble today, but he knew it would be greatly tested as he past the food shop which was now guarded by the chia police. He avoided it, but knew that the police would see him anyways. He'd get caught somehow.  
  
Dark's stomach emitted a low rumble. Food would be harder to come by, especially since he couldn't run because of his ankle.  
  
"Great, just great. Now I gotta eat out of trash barrels," he muttered as he limped down an alley, which was lined with trash cans. He looked around, but they were too tall.  
  
"Just my rotten miserable luck!" he growled fighting temptation to kick the nearest trashcan out of anger. He knew better, because then he may actually break the entire foot.  
  
"Coffee Shop then." He thought to himself heading over to the Art Centre and entering the crowded coffee shop slowly, careful to avoid any eye contact with patrons. He looked around again.  
  
"This better be worth it," he sighed as he snuck behind the counter. "Caaaareful," he thought to himself. But he lost his train of thought as he was stepped on. He winced but the scream from the Shoyru who had stepped on him was louder.  
  
"THEIF!" she screamed. Dark Night stood up quickly, and attempted to make a break for it, but the police already had him surrounded.  
  
"I gotta make a break for it. Oh wait, duh," Dark chuckled to himself ,"I got wings!"  
  
Slowly Dark pushed off the ground and into the air, carefully to avoid the blender treatment from the fans atop the celling, and the grasping hands of the police trying to catch him. Dark embarrassed flight as he soared out of the shop and into the crisp morning air, shooting up like a rocket, looking down on Neopia.  
  
"Ha! Puny things think that because I'm wounded I can't zoom around. I'll show 'em!" Dark laughed hysterically. A thought hit him though. "Wait... oh nuts! Pteris... they fly. Just my luck."   
  
Of course Dark had just noticed the pteri cops that had surrounded him every way. This time there was no escape. Or maybe there was.   
  
"I gotta risk it all," Dark though to himself as he slowly flapped his wings then gradually picked up the speed managing to dive-bomb back to Neopia. The Pteris followed him, and somehow, beat him to the ground ready to take him into custody. Dark attempted to fly back up but everyone was so tightly knit that it wasn't even worth it. Unless, unless. It was a risky move, but it ment escape. Dark began to pretend to faint, and while everyone leaned over him, he slowly snuck out through the large gaps of legs craning over where he had fallen. He was slowed down however, by his ankle.   
  
"He's getting away!" someone shouted from the crowd. Dark attempted to run, but wound up falling, unable to get up. He sighed, finally admitting defeat for the first time in his life.   
  
*  
  
"Welcome to the big house," someone grunted from the depths of the chia police department.   
  
"Dark Night, why am I not surprised?" Peter the chia said quietly. "What did you do this time?"  
  
Dark remained silent.  
  
"I see. Not talking then. Perhaps I should put you in the REAL big house," Peter continued.  
  
Dark gave a low sound that sounded like a "hmph".  
  
"Or, perhaps. Well no, you wouldn't be interested. Shame. We could use someone with your sort of experience in this field."   
  
"What is it?" Dark inquired.  
  
"It appears we're in need of a detective. I would think with your experiences on the streets, you may find this interesting."  
  
"I get my own pad right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And medical coverage," Dark bargained.  
  
"Yeah you'll need it," Peter nodded.  
  
"What's it pay?"  
  
"You make your own charges."  
  
"Excellent," Dark grinned. "Alright Pete you go yourself a deal."  
  
"Very well then, sign on the dotted line," Peter agreed revealing a contract for the position of a detective.  
  
Time marched on and Dark slowly became a top notch gum shoe, having some close calls in sticky situations, but always getting the job done. He soon got an office on 1st street, but devolving a nasty relation ship with a string of collection agents.  
  
But that doesn't matter; this is the real beginning of our story. But shhhh, don't breathe word about it to Dark Night. This is kept under wraps for a reason.  
  
The End  
  
Note: Dark Night is no way related to "Tracer Bullet" from Calvin and Hobbes or "Jim Hawkins" from Treasure Planet, they merely inspired his character. Al_the_chia and Child_Dragon are used in the most respective terms. Thanks goes out to SoggyDude for helping me edit the story, and get over my writer's block. Thank you. 


End file.
